Finding Toph
by secretly-broken
Summary: Hearing that Toph has been kidnapped, Toph's cousin, somebody who always knew about Toph's earthbending skills, Hitomi sets out to look for her. Will she find Toph? What will happen when she does?
1. Prologue

**Finding Toph**

**Prologue**

'Hitomi!' I gave a yelp as I heard the scream close to my ear. Turning around, I glared at my only sister, Hana.

'Hitomi! I just heard some bad news!' Hana exclaimed, flailing her arms around, trying to emphasize her point. It was quite amusing to watch. 'It's about Toph!' my ears immediately became alert.

'Toph? What about Toph?' I asked.

'Hitomi! Toph's gone! I heard that she got kidnapped! At least that's what aunt Yuriko told mother in her letter.'

'When did this happen?' I demanded.

'A pretty long time ago, aunt Yuriko uncle Isao have been looking for her, but the kidnapper is too good!' My eyes narrowed in anger.

'We can't just leave Toph to the kidnapper!' I exclaimed, getting up from the chair that I was sitting on and grabbing a small bag, stuffing some of my clothes in it.

'Hitomi! What are you doing?' Hana asked.

'I'm going to find Toph,' I replied. 'Don't tell mother Hana, this is important.'

'Is it because Toph is blind? I wonder how she's living with the kidnapper…' Hana drifted off.

'Hana, don't tell mother where I've gone. Tell her that you don't know and make sure that she doesn't find out that I'm gone until morning! Ok?' I asked. Hana nodded.

'I'll try my best.'

'Thank you Hana.' I said. I closed my bag and opened up the window.

'I don't know when I'll be back,' I started. 'But I won't be back until I find Toph.'

'What if something bad happened to her Hitomi?' Hana asked.

'Nothing bad will happen to her.' I said adamantly.

'But she's blind Hitomi, she can't protect herself.' Hana said softly.

'I know,' I lied. 'But she'll be fine, I know it.' _Because she _can _protect herself. _And with that I jumped out of the open window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Finding Toph**

**Chapter 1**

'What are we going to do?' Katara asked, glancing at the still unconscious form of Aang. 'At least we know Aang's going to be alright.'

'This place…it seems…familiar,' Toph said. 'It's like…I've been here before.' Sokka looked at Toph questioningly.

'How can you tell?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Toph replied. 'It's just a feeling, I guess, it's probably wrong.'

'Let's just go to sleep, we all need the rest.' Katara said already beginning setting everything up.

* * *

I trudged through the forest near our city. Finally spotting a shady tree, I rushed over, putting down my bag and getting ready to get to sleep. My thoughts drifted towards Toph. Where was I supposed to look for her? She could be anywhere! Sighing, I let my eyes flutter close and for sleep to overcome me.

I woke up to a voice. Opening my eyes sleepily, I peeked at my surroundings. I gave a startled scream when a pair of eyes looked down at me. I sat up, eyeing the man wearily.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'I thought you were hurt, dead maybe, I couldn't quite sense you're breathing. I wanted to check to see if you were alright but then you woke up.' The man said.

'It's like that when I'm asleep.' I muttered as a reply, not sure whether to trust the man or not.

'Would you like some tea?' he asked.

'I suppose some tea wouldn't hurt.' I replied. The man smiled and handed me some tea. I slowly sipped it, still eyeing the man.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I could ask you the same question.' The man said as a reply, sipping his own tea with a smile on his face.

'I'm looking for…something.' I said. The man nodded his head as if he understood.

'What are you doing here?' I repeated my question from earlier.

'To tell the truth, seeing as I have no place left to go, I have followed some people to this forest,' the man said. 'You seem very similar to someone I know. One of the people that I have followed here.'

'If you followed them here, then why aren't you with them?'

'Because I'm sure most of them don't trust me.'

* * *

Katara woke up, startled. 

'Sokka!' she called. 'Sokka! Wake up! I think I heard a scream!'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'Katara, stop shouting, I'm trying to sleep.' Sokka muttered sleepily.

'Sokka, I heard someone scream! Wake up!' Katara called, shaking Sokka. Sokka groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'I don't hear anything.' He said, before lying down again. Katara gave an angry growl and stood up.

'If you want to get a job done right,' Katara muttered. 'You have to do it yourself.'

Katara heaved a sigh as she walked around the forest aimlessly.

* * *

'My name is Iroh,' the man introduced himself. 'And what might your name be?'

'I'm Hitomi.' I said. I was beginning to trust the man.

I heard a sound somewhere in the distance.

'Did you hear that?' I asked.

* * *

'Is anyone there?' Katara called out once again.

_So it was just my imagination? _She thought to herself. She sighed and returned back to where they had set camp.

She sat down and waited for everyone to wake up.

A few minutes later both Toph and Sokka were sitting on either side of Katara.

'Aang's not up yet?' Katara asked worriedly.

'No, the guy's still sleeping.' Sokka replied.

'We need to find Aang a fire bending teacher,' Katara said. 'As quickly as we can.'

'But where are we going to find him a fire bending teacher?' Sokka asked.

'Well, I have someone in mind, I'm pretty sure that we can trust him,' Katara said. 'The only problem is that I don't know where he is.'

'Who are you talking about?' Sokka asked.

Toph wasn't listening to the discussion of the two siblings; she had drifted off in her own thoughts. She still had a feeling that she knew this place, but that couldn't be, could it?

'Katara, where are we?' Toph finally asked.

'Well, we're in a forest.' Katara replied.

_A forest?_ Toph thought. _I only ever remember going to one forest, when I was smaller. That couldn't be it, could it?_

Toph shook her head to clear her mind.

_No, I'm just being stupid,_ she thought, _what are the chances of us coming to the forest near Hitomi's house? _

'Toph, are you ok?' Katara asked. 'You've been acting really strange since we got here.'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Toph said. 'I was just…uh…worried about Aang.'

'Ok,' Katara said. 'So what do you think?'

'What do I think of what?' Toph inquired.

'What do you think of Zuko's uncle teacher Aang fire bending?' Katara asked with a frustrated sigh. 'Sokka thinks its bad idea.' Toph nodded.

'I think it's a good idea.' Toph said.

'I think you're both insane.' Sokka said. Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka.

'So it's settled then, we find Zuko's uncle and ask him to teach Aang fire bending.'


End file.
